


skating rinks, candlelight dinners, and a whole lot of love in Christmas

by LilacTree_928



Series: soft!jaehyun agenda because we don't need more of fuckboii!jaehyun fics in this world 👺 [1]
Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: And Johnny fucked up one time, And he has the money, I still did it anyways, M/M, Minor DoTae in the background, Skating rink candlelight dinner, So why not splurge, This is the JohnJae Christmas fic nobody asked for, because why not
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-21
Updated: 2020-12-21
Packaged: 2021-03-10 19:33:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,810
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28212465
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LilacTree_928/pseuds/LilacTree_928
Summary: Johnny couldn't care much about Christmas but Jaehyun does and now, he wants to make Christmastheirthing.
Relationships: Jung Yoonoh | Jaehyun/Suh Youngho | Johnny
Series: soft!jaehyun agenda because we don't need more of fuckboii!jaehyun fics in this world 👺 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2066685
Comments: 6
Kudos: 44





	skating rinks, candlelight dinners, and a whole lot of love in Christmas

To be perfectly honest, holidays is something Johnny’s quite neutral of.

He’s not loathsome of it like many are nor is he particularly excited about it. For him, it’s just… _that_. The 25th of December, just like any other year, probably landing a Friday just like any other day. Truly, it’s nothing special.

As a matter of fact, Johnny could already feel himself shiver at the thought of the extreme cold the nights would have to suffer as it’s nearly the middle of winter. Not the worst of the season but definitely quite up there (or down there, since the temperature drops).

So yeah, for Johnny, Christmas isn’t special.

This he tells Jaehyun in the middle of their meal as the younger started listing off ideas to decorate their little abode as well as the gift shopping _they_ have yet to do. Well not as harsh as his thoughts that but he thinks that the way he has worded things definitely hurt his boyfriend. _“Just do what you want Jae, I don’t really care much for Christmas.”_ Definitely is quite hurtful now that Johnny replayed his words over and over in his head.

From the way Jaehyun slowly deflates as he slunk on his porridge – which Johnny pathetically concocted as they were out of supplies that particular night, Johnny regrets ever opening his mouth but it’s now too late to take it back for any attempts to alleviate that fire he started would only insult the younger.

The rest of their dinner went quietly like that and before Johnny could even have the opportunity to retrace his steps and undo the damage, it was already massive and Jaehyun’s already retreating to the guest room instead of theirs. Johnny could only drop his spoon on his half-touched porridge as he covered his face with his palm.

If he was neutral about Christmas before that immaculately fuck up of his, then it’s definitely going out of its way to be hated by him.

“John, that was so insensitive of you.”

Johnny pointedly _tried_ to ignore Taeyong’s chastising glare in front of him as his unconsciously leaned back into his boyfriend’s embrace. Johnny sulked as he terribly misses Jaehyun’s squishy cheeks which he’d turn to squish whenever Taeyong and Doyoung are being uncharacteristically soft, totally unlike their bantering usual. He could only grimace upon the realization that the reason why his two friends are at truce right now is because of their silent agreement to bully him and his terrible word choices.

“I know, I know. I figured that out the moment I said it, no need to rub it in my face further.”

Doyoung snorted at him as he took a good sip of his Iced Latte which earned a good click of the tongue from Taeyong who adjusted his scarf further into his nose. Johnny lamented at the fact that he had forgotten to bring his own scarf because it was always Jaehyun bringing it for his careless ass.

“Alright, alright, stop moping around. You look too large to look like a kicked puppy.”

Taeyong waved his hand, taking a sip of his hot chocolate, causing for Johnny to gasp dramatically at the jab.

“Excuse me? That’s literally discriminatory and quite prejudiced?”

Taeyong merely grinned at him while Doyoung typed something on his phone before placing it down, looking at Johnny straight in the eye. Johnny stared right back, not wanting to be trampled again by this vicious couple. It was Doyoung who broke the eye contact as the chimes on the doors of the café rang, indicating newcomers, and he waved at that direction.

“I know that you’re so hopeless so we called Taeil hyung and Haechan over.”

Johnny didn’t even need that nor look up as he felt someone urgently clung onto him the moment he sat down – definitely Haechan. Taeil took a seat at the head of the table with a spare chair while Johnny laments many of his life choices.

However, the most important thing for him right now is to make it up for Jaehyun whose feelings he had invalidated.

Jaehyun loves Christmas.

He loves the festive atmosphere, the increased happy hormones lingering around, the brightness of the lights, the towering pine trees everywhere, the resonating laughter, and of course, the romantic atmosphere that Valentine’s couldn’t even compare.

Valentine’s day is his birthday, so of course, the romantic connotations the day possess isn’t as strongly felt for him. So he loves Christmas even when he gets cold very very easily and it usually suffers the start of the peak in the harsh winters. Even the harshness of adulthood didn’t manage to strip him away of his awe of the season.

Well, that was before until he realized that his boyfriend isn’t as enthusiastic as he is and might even be regarding him immature for being so giddy on such a very _normal_ day. And to think that this was supposedly their first Christmas together.

Jaehyun jutted his lips out, slumping on their couch as he sulked at Johnny’s recurring absence these past few days. It’s less than a week before Christmas and though he’s fine with procrastinating in buying gifts, he can’t take the silence that has been a common occurrence in their otherwise rowdy little abode. Honestly, when he took time to avoid Johnny, it’s because he doesn’t want to erupt and just breakdown for something so mundane as Christmas.

However, with the recent trajectory after that little dinner they had a week ago, Jaehyun feels even more terrible. He should’ve been more perceptive to realize that not everyone feels the same excitement he does over the things that he loves. He feels like he also should have just gone ahead and talk to his boyfriend instead of taking the time to himself to get himself grounded and calm.

Pouting, Jaehyun bended and reach for his tourmaline palm stone, wishing it could help in alleviating the storm that’s churning and destabilizing his internal equilibrium. He shouldn’t have thought like he did earlier. That was too toxic and alarming. His choice to regress for a while and recuperate was for the good.

“Even Johnny hyung would say so.”

He muttered under his breath, looking at the black stone forlornly. He still feels quite down but the urge to cry and bundle himself up in a large blanket cocoon has subsided. He still couldn’t help the pout that he let out as he saw the extreme emptiness their apartment holds.

He misses Johnny so much.

His desires manifested well soon enough as he heard the opening of their door and truly, Johnny emerged from their doorway, his hair looking quite powdery and damp with the ongoing snow outside. All thoughts and qualms escaped Jaehyun’s mind as he gently placed the palm stone back on their bamboo plate and rushed towards his boyfriend.

Taking Johnny’s coat, Jaehyun unconsciously clicked his tongue as he ran to their bedroom to quickly retrieve towels and a blanket. As soon as he was back, Johnny was still standing in their doorway, looking at him cryptically. Jaehyun doesn’t have much faculties to decrypt his stare as he went ahead, stripping Johnny of his damp clothes and quickly wrapping the elder with the blanket as he used the towel to dry the elder’s head.

“You’ve forgotten your umbrella again-”

Jaehyun unconsciously started his ranting only to be stopped by Johnny’s grip on his wrists. He was about to argue when he finally had the chance to see Johnny’s expressions clearly. His hold on the blanket loosened, causing for the sheet to drop and pool on the floor, baring Johnny in all his boxer’s glory.

It’s absolutely no news to Jaehyun that Johnny’s physique looks like something that has been carved by the gods themselves (his boyfriend worked hard for it though rather than an inherent given gift), but he can’t help the flush that crept to his face as his body heated up with the context the two of them are currently in.

 _It’s been so long after all_.

In a blink of an eye, Jaehyun felt himself engulfed in a warm embrace, Johnny’s hot breath tickling his nape as the latter gripped him quite firmly. Jaehyun feels like combusting. Just earlier, he had been bummed out of his wits about feeling neglected but look at him now, getting bombarded with many external stimuli. He can’t help the whine that escaped his throat.

“H-hyung, you can’t just do this after going MIA on me for a week.”

He felt Johnny’s chest vibrate as his low chuckle rang across their apartment. Jaehyun gulped inadvertently as he can feel the wandering hands causing for his breath to turn ragged. Damn his boyfriend and his knowledge and skills that’s being used against him right now. He wants to prod further and even sulk a little bit more but how can he when everything looks, feels, and smells _hot_.

“I know, I’m sorry. I missed you so much. _Missed you so damn much_.”

He’d be lying if he says he doesn’t want this as well. So with a final roll of his eyes, he finally sighed and let the elder have his way with his loungewear.

“I’m sorry for acting like a dick to you last week.”

Basking in the afterglow, Jaehyun was busying himself playing with their fingers, staring at the colorful lights he had installed in their bedroom before all hell broke loose. The city’s never truly resting, and for some odd reason, Jaehyun finds the mixture of the purple lights and the city lights quite alluring. His musing was cut short though when Johnny finally broke the silence that has settled between the two of them.

“It’s not like I was angry, I just missed you. A…and maybe a little bit bummed out but yeah.”

He honestly just wants answers for cold treatment isn’t really either of their forte. Well, not to that extent, that’s quite dramatic but something similar to that. Johnny’s never been constantly out either, even in his busiest days, he just wouldn’t disappear more than half the day. So it was honestly quite a taxing week for Jaehyun.

Well, that was earlier. Sigh, the weak man that you are Jung, you get filled up and all thoughts and rationalities are yeeted out of the window. Jaehyun scrunched his face at the thought.

“I was honestly just very apologetic for my insensitivity last week so I had been out, preparing my Christmas surprise for you.”

Wait, that’s definitely unexpected.

It took Jaehyun approximately ten seconds before he gasped, shot up, and looked at Johnny with bright, wide eyes. Johnny was obviously surprised but his expression morphed into something fond and teasing. The sheets pooled at his waist as he tried to gather words, sentences, anything, but he couldn’t and he could only settle with looking like an overgrown goldfish opening and closing his mouth in surprise.

“I’m not telling you what is it yet though, you have to wait until the eve of the 25th.”

Jaehyun huffed at his boyfriend before slumping back in Johnny’s arms, hugging him tightly. He truly has a big puppy for a boyfriend. What can he do though? He’s an overgrown pup as well.

“Is it just me or did the temperature dropped significantly?”

Johnny feels nervous. Holding Jaehyun in his arms as he guides the younger through the cold, Johnny’s suddenly having second thoughts about this whole charade of his which he conducted the whole week last week. And significantly splurged a fortune on (because for goodness’ sake, the staff just won’t budge until he personally went up to rent the whole place) plus bribed their friends for help with.

He mouthed a quick ‘ _shut up_ ’ to their friends who were bickering in front before tightening his hold onto Jaehyun’s waist as he finally takes off the blindfold that’s covering his boyfriend’s vision. He gnawed anxiously on his bottom lip, scared of how Jaehyun will receive his _little_ surprise.

He really really thought hard for this. Spent a whole week Jaehyun-deprived just so he could make up for his fuck up two weeks ago, even going so far and having too much of Taeyong and Doyoung’s unabashed PDA’s because he’s a hopeless man and needs all the help that he can. It’s honestly not the best idea but give a man a break, he literally had only thirty minutes to think of an idea lest he unleash Taeyong’s wrath.

At least he pulled it off. Now, only Jaehyun’s reaction is left.

“I… This is absolutely expensive.”

Wow. Johnny sighed as he palmed his face. That response was so… so Jaehyun. As he was about to wallow into despair, he felt a pair of arms circle around his torso from the side and he rose his head, finally seeing the awe and childish wonder painted in his boyfriend’s face. Jaehyun’s face has a rosy tint to it due to the cold and it caused something to strike Johnny right in the chest.

Smiling, Johnny finally opened the doors towards the skating rink where there’s a pink carpet leading them towards the right side of the rink where there’s a candle light dinner set up while their friends are goofing on the left side, around the Christmas tree he had arduously set up just early that morning.

The staffs had given them until the midnight to finish and Johnny thinks that it’s more than enough. As he sat down after helping Jaehyun to sit down, he chuckled seeing his boyfriend’s wandering eyes.

“Eat first then let’s play with them after.”

Jaehyun smiled brightly at that but the sparkle in his eyes didn’t dimmed down one bit.

“How did you even think of this? I won’t even think about the cost because you’ve obviously splurged- but… just how? Why?”

Johnny sipped a bit of the wine that was perfectly chilled due to the environment before smiling at Jaehyun’s confused and baffled expressions. The latter’s obviously delighted and awestricken but confusion is still laced there. Johnny shrugged as he popped a grape onto his mouth while Jaehyun took a sip of his own wine. There wasn’t much food apart from fruits since it would be terribly impractical to bring other variety, and truly, the staffs in the skating rink is already judging him for even bring food and beverages inside the rink, he’d rather not cross the line by dripping some steak juice onto the ice.

“I told you I’ll make it up to you.”

“You know you didn’t have to.”

And truly, Johnny does. As he looks at Jaehyun’s gentle expression, he knows that Jaehyun has already placed the grudge into the back burner and there’s no need for him to be _this_ extra, but still, he wanted to.

Johnny wanted to do something for the younger, to make the him feel special, to validate and encourage Jaehyun’s interests, and most of all, to just love and express it. And what’s a better time to shower his boyfriend with affection than this cold and wintery season.

This he told Jaehyun who just choked over the wine while his ears heat up and reddened in record time. Johnny doesn’t regret anything, even if he knows that some wine must have ended on the floor.

Taking out new pairs of skates, black for him and a white one with pink laces for his valentine boy.

“Let’s now go skate?”

Jaehyun smiled giddily as he put on his skates, making sure that they’re tight and snug so as not to injure himself. Johnny did the same and soon, they’re on their feet, playing with the other guys who were fake gagging at the two of them. Johnny then tripped Doyoung in retaliation for the weeks he suffered with the latter’s and Taeyong’s extreme PDA. Jaehyun’s giggles was worth the scrape he concurred as Doyoung pushed him back.

As they gathered around the Christmas tree, sitting on nothing but thin picnic mats with the cold ice poking just underneath as they conducted an impromptu exchange gift giving, Johnny thinks that maybe, Christmas is something he wants to look forward to. Not because of the festivities, not because of the gifts, and definitely not because of any deep symbolism, but just because the glow that Jaehyun emits beside him, under the dim lighting of the rink and fairy lights, is such a beauty that Johnny knows deep down he’d forever embed on himself.

And maybe, Christmas should be their own version of Valentine’s. For the years to come.

“Jae? Marry me?”

“I- Never mind. Of course. Just promise me not to splurge this much again.”

Johnny couldn’t because he knows he’ll do this much, or even more now that he had thrown that question in the air and had been accepted.

**Author's Note:**

> Finally finished this one. 💀 Look out for more soft!jaehyun fics from me! I'll also be reposting my previous soft!jaehyun fics from my twitter!
> 
> [Twitter](https://twitter.com/LilacTree_928) [Curious Cat](https://curiouscat.qa/LilacTree_928)


End file.
